Forever Broken
by Written Shadow
Summary: This story takes place back in school when Alyssa was alive. She's in love with Michael.. but does he love her? NOTE: She is 14, Shane and Michael are 16.
1. Chapter 1

-Alyssa-

I'm Alyssa, I'm 14 years old and I'm completely in love with my brother's best friend.

We were at lunch, eating the normal tasteless cafeteria food, and all I could do was stare at him- the totally _gorgeous _blond sitting beside my brother. I sighed and got up, walking over after making sure my hair looked better, and looked at Shane.

"Nice shirt, dork.", I said and smirked, glancing at Michael who was holding back a grin.

"_Hey!_", He said in protest. "Star Wars is _not _dorky!"

"It kinda is man.", Michael said, finally letting his grin out. Shane glared at Michael. I sat down next to Shane, and stole some of his fries. Shane smacked my hand away.

"Quit it you little pig!", He laughed, trying to block me from his fries. I giggled and managed to get around him, shoving more fries in my mouth. Then I realized how unattractive that was, and attempted to chew more attractively.

"Nerd!", I said around a mouth full of fries. Shane was about to retort when Monica Morrell the one who always reeked of hair spray, and was the bitch of Morganville walked over.

"Oh hey baby!", She said and giggled playing with her hair with a perfectly manicured hand. Shane rolled his eyes already annoyed.

"Fuck off, I'm not your 'baby'.", He said turning back to his food. Monica pouted, actually looking hurt.

"Come on Shane.. don't be like _that_.", She whined annoyingly. I sighed and looked over at Michael, who shared the annoyed glance with me. Shane finally got her to go away after a billion more disses, and right after we were done eating Shane disappeared. I followed him in attempt to get him to stay in class. Shane and Michael both got in the car, Michael slamming his door shut. Shane had his half open and was about to close it. I rushed up, my foot hitting one of the tires as I skitted to a stop between the door and him.

"Shane... _please _stay. You need to finish class.", I said giving him puppy dog eyes. He sighed, annoyed that I'd followed him.

"Go back inside.", He said in his brotherly over protective tone. He slammed his door shut and the engine roared to life seconds later. I rolled my eyes and got in the car, shutting the door behind me. He turned around and looked at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", He said, honestly surprised. I usually listened to him, so this was a shock.

"Ditching.", I said quietly. I looked out the window, afraid if I looked at Michael I'd blush.

"No. You need to stay in school where it's safe. Go back inside.", He said.

"Woah, since when did _you _get so responsible?", I said as we locked eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Come on bro, let her come with us..", Michael said actually trying to help me. I couldn't even begin to think of why he would... maybe he liked me? No. That was impossible. He was two whole years older than me, and practically a brother. Shane sighed and rolled his eyes, cutting off my train of thought.

"Fine.", He said and pulled out of the parking space, not bothering to put on his seat belt. We drove around for a while, Shane and Michael talking about "guy" stuff. (Meaning the "hot" girls in class.) Shane said he was stopping at a "friends" house, so Michael drove us back to his house. Shane was going to meet us back here in a couple of hours. I walked in, slumping down in one of the leather wing chairs (Michael's favorite, sometimes I could take it without him kicking me out of it). I'd never actually been in Michael's house with him. Alone. Multiple thoughts rushed through my head when I looked at him. He was so perfect, everyone wanted him, yet he never had many girlfriends. Michael paused on the way to the kitchen and looked at me, breaking my thoughts.

"Want a coke?", He asked even a simple question could make me get nervous. I was good about not fidgeting too much around him. I realized I hadn't said anything, so I nodded, scared my voice would get all high as it did whenever I talked to him. A couple seconds later he came back with three cokes, juggling them. I grinned. He stopped then tossed one to me.

"Well now if I open it, it'll explode!", I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"Get another from the fridge, we'll give that one to Shane when he gets here.", He said and grinned devilishly, and winked. Thousands of butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I practically ran to the kitchen, my cheeks on fire as I blushed. I tried to calm myself down and got out a Coke, opening it and taking a couple of cold, sweet gulps. I stayed in the kitchen for a while, wondering _what _he thought about me... of _if _he thought of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael's POV:

What was taking her so long? All she was doing was grabbing a coke. About ten, long minutes later she walked in and sat in my favorite chair.

"You alright?", I asked, looking her over to see if she seemed stable. She nodded.

"Yeah, just fine.", Alyssa said. She didn't look fine. I frowned and walked over to her, kneeling down beside her chair and tilting her face up so she looked at me.

"Are you sure?", I asked again still concerned. She started fidigeting, and that's when I knew something was wrong.

"Alyssa? What's wrong... I can tell something's wrong." She looked shocked, as if she wasn't expecting me to notice. I gently set my hand on her cheek, trying to calm her down.

"N-nothing!", She stuttered and pulled away from my hand. She was so stubborn.

"Don't make me call Shane..", I threatened, staring her down. Her eyes widened.

"NO!", She shouted, making me flinch. Alyssa hardly ever yelled. There had to be something going on. I watched her eyes close tightly together. She murmered something so softly I couldn't hear it.

"What?", I said quietly.

"I like you.", She whispered, frozen in place. I was about to tell her we could never date, I mean she _was _Shane's sister, basically my sister. It was like I was seeing her for the first time, _really _seeing her. She was beautiful, her long, wavy, dark hair that went past her shoulders, every curve..

I shook my head. I did _not _just think about her that way.

"Look.. Alyssa..", I trailed off when she opened her eyes. She had braced herself for rejection, but you could clearly see pain in her eyes. I wouldn't hurt her, I _couldn't _hurt her. Instead- I couldn't believe I was doing this- I gently pushed her hair behind her ear and leaned in slowly. She met me half way, and our lips softly brushed against each other for a couple of moments.

Perfect timing, Shane knocked on the door. I pulled away and stood up, quickly going to the door and opening it. Shane walked in, jacket slung over his shoulder.

"So how was..?", I had no idea what the girl's name was. Shane shrugged.

"Hell if I remember her name..", He said and yawned, flopping onto the couch. I walked back to the living room and reclaimed my chair. Alyssa shot me a glare and moved to sit beside Shane. Shane picked up a controller, chunking another at me and we started playing some games. Alyssa sprawled out on the couch, and I couldn't help but get distracted. Just then Shane's character killed mine and he looked at me, smirking.

"Someone needs more practice.", He said. Just then Alyssa checked the clock and exchanged a glance with Shane.

"Dad's gonna be home soon.", she said, a little fear in her voice. Shane nodded and got up, a little tense.

"Bye Mikey!", He said and grabbed his jacket, running out with Alyssa.


	3. Chapter 3

-Alyssa-

Dad was so mad we were late, he tried to hit me, but Shane stepped in the way. "Alyssa! Call Michael!", He yelled in the middle of fighting with dad. I ran to the bathroom and shut the door, calling Michael.

"Lyss?", I heard him answer with a confused tone. "Did you guys run into trouble?"

"Dad and Shane are fighting.", I said. This wouldn't surprise him, we stayed at Michael's everytime dad would get like this.

"I'll be there in a minute.", He said flatly and I heard him fumbling in his pocket for his keys.

"Thanks.", I said quickly and hung up. Just then, something crashed in the other room. I listened to see if Shane was okay, but I couldn't hear over the yelling. A couple moments later, Michael pulled into the driveway in his parent's car. I opened the bathroom window and climbed out, running to the car and jumping into the passengers seat.

"Where's Shane?", He asked already getting out of the car, he knew exactly what was going on. "Stay here.", He said and disappeared behind the front door in a matter of seconds. I nervously tapped my leg, hoping both of them were okay. About ten minutes passed, and I decided to go in after them. As soon as I opened the door, Shane and Michael finally came out of the house. Shane was limping a little, but easily still kept up with Michael. Michael ran to the car, getting in the driver's side, and Shane didn't kick me out of the front seat for once, which meant dad was still following them.

Shane dove into the backseat and yelled at Michael, "Punch it!", Michael hit the gas and we were out of the driveway just in time. Dad came out of the house, clearly pissed off. We sped back to the Glass House, which looked more like a mini-mansion in my opinion. Michael got out, followed by Shane and I, motioning for us to be quiet. His parents were probably sleeping, so we tip-toed inside. Shane tried his best to be quiet, but his foot was swelled and the boards were creaking, making it impossibile to be silent. Michael helped Shane to the couch, and I got Shane an ice pack.

"Is it broken?", I whispered to Michael. He shook his head.

"I think it's just sprained... go to bed, it's late.", He whispered and gave me a kiss on the cheek before going back to get Shane some blankets. Michael came back, throwing the blankets on top of him.

"There, now quit your bitching.", He whispered and grinned, walking off into the kitchen. I went upstairs and to "my" room. (The guest room, but i'd like to think it was mine.) I made the bed with the extra sheets in the closet, seeing Michael's mom in the hallway.

"Another bad night?", She asked, concerned for Me and Shane. I loved Mrs. Glass, she was always so kind and caring. Sometimes I wished my mom was like her, but don't get me wrong, I love my mother and everything.. she can just be stupid sometimes, like now. Where was she? With dad of course, never taking our side. We were just fuck up kids, and dad had more experience with life, etc.

"Yeah... dad's been drinking again.", I said quietly, ashamed of my family. Mrs. Glass felt bad for me, you could tell. She leaned forward, hugging me.

"Oh sweetie...", She said. "I am so sorry..", Mrs. Glass practically crushed me in her hug. She pulled back and looked at me. "How about some hot coa coa? You and Shane can stay home from school tomorrow since you've had a long night...", She said.

I smiled and hugged her again. "That sounds great, thank you.", A couple of moments later I was sipping on sweet hot chocolate bliss. At some point I fell asleep, laying my head on the table and wishing I could stay asleep forever, however.. I didn't know how that wish would backfire.


	4. Chapter 4

-Alyssa-

A few weeks had passed since that night, Me and Michael had been sneaking around to date. One night were were at this amazing place (before it got really horrible... oh Morganville, you're such a charmer.) and right in the middle of eating our icecream, he pulled out a small box. A box only big enough to hold a ring. My heart started beating quicker; I was hit with nervous waves. Was he proposing? He couldn't.. we were both so young, and Shane would never allow it.

"Relax.", He said obviously sensing my alertness. He smiled, pushing the small box towards me. I hesitated before opening it, but gasped when I did. It was a ring, and a very beautiful one at that.

"It's a claddagh ring.", Michael said a little quickly, assuring me he wasn't proposing. I looked at it, shocked. Michael had gotten me a ring! It had a (ruby) red heart, with a hand holding it on either side in silver. He looked at me, a little worry in his face.

"Do you like it?", He asked. I smiled and looked away from the ring to stare into his deep blue eyes I quite often got lost in.

"I love it.", I said as he gently took my right hand, slipping the ring on the third finger, where it fit perfectly. He moved his hand to my cheek and leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss. The waitress who had walked up cleared her throat, interrupting us. I jumped and pulled away quickly, blushing. I avoided the waitress's eyes and stared at her pen and paper.

"Are you two lovebirds ready to order?", She asked. Michael stared at me, mentally telling me to go first. I nervously looked over the menu and named the first thing I saw.

"Umm... p-pasta?", I had stuttered. I could literally smack myself right now. Michael ordered the same, and waited on the waitress to dissapear before turning back to me.

"So you really like it?", He asked, smiling wider now. I looked down at my right hand in admiration.

"It's gorgeous..", I said and twirrled it around my finger. That moment, I couldn't help but thinking about that ring being on my _left _hand. In the future, getting married to Michael, and hell, maybe having some kids. I wondered what Shane would think if he knew about us.. would he be angry? Happy? Overprotective? I mean, it was _Michael_, not some creep from school.. like that Eve girl's brother, Jason. Millions of thoughts about the future swirrled around in my mind as I stirred my soda around with my straw, playing with the ice.

"Everything okay?", Michael asked and looked at me. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah.. just... thinking.", I said, pushing the floating ice around in my soda. I glanced back at him, to see his worried expression. I placed one of my hands on top of his and he shivered.

"Your hands are freezing!", He said. I'll admit, it was a little chilly. Michael wriggled out of his jacket and stood up, walking over to my seat and draping it over my shoulders.

"Thanks.", I smiled, blushing yet again. I kept looking down at my ring and admiring it until the food came. We both ate pretty silently, it was a little awkward, and you could tell he was looking for a way to break the ice. So what did he do? Casually take a sip of soda and spill most of it down his shirt. (Not on purpose) I bursted out with nervous giggles and handed him some paper towels, getting more to help wipe it off of his shirt. Michael grinned.

"I think that means it's time to go?", He said and stood up, putting cash on the table. I stood up, perfectly warm with his jacket on and we walked out hand in hand. When we got inside, he stopped at my room.

"Thank you.", I smiled, looking up at him. He winked.

"Anytime.", He said. I got up onto my tip-toes for a kiss, and he bent his head down meeting me halfway. I kissed him a little deeper, and he pressed me up against the door. I smiled and pulled back a little.

"I love you.", I said before actually having the chance to realize it myself. Michael froze and backed up a step.

"W-what?", He asked.

"I love you.", i said again, quieter. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Alyssa.. i'd love to say that back.. I really would.. but... I don't exactly... _feel _it yet.. you know?", He said, his eyes filled with worry. He didn't want to loose her, or hurt her. I teared up and nodded, doing the only thing teenagers know how to do, over react. I ran downstairs and out of the house before Michael could even think to chase me. I was at home in a flash and in my bed, crying my eyes out before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

-Michael-

I shouldn't have said it. I regretted every word as soon as they escaped my lips. I took a long shower, and got dressed, telling my parents I was going to bed. I walked into my room and opened my window, jumping down and pushing the car halfway down the block before starting it so my parents wouldn't hear me start it. I jumped in and quickly started the car after a couple of failed times. (It was pretty old) From down the street, I could see smoke, and I wondered who's house was on fire. I reached the house that was the on fire and immediately got out of my car.

"ALYSSA!", I yelled, seeing flames in her room. I called the fire department and ran upstairs, but there were flames coming out of the bottom of the door. I ran back outside just as Shane got here and he ran inside desperately trying to get her out. The fire department got here after some time and began spraying the window with water. Shane's dad ran inside and got Shane out of there, his mother on her knees crying. The fire was nearly impossible to put out, and by the time it was out half of the house was gone. Shane's mother screamed, just feet away and fell to her knees crying.

"Alyssa!", She yelled, kneeling beside some sort of burned thing. I walked over slowly, and realized it was a body.

Her body.

_Alyssa's _body.

The girl I _loved_.

"NO!", I shouted and sank to my knees beside her. The ring wasn't on her finger, meaning she'd probably stopped by school to hide it in her locker. For the first time in my life, I was actually crying. Tears spilled over my face as I looked at her, I heard Shane starting fights with his dad for some reason, I couldn't hear anything but my heart beating. I was shaking with shock. Had she killed herself just because I didn't say 'I love you' back? The fire fighters confirmed that the fire had started by something smashing through the window and catching it on fire. Behind me, Monica had arrived and Shane was about ready to kill her.

"I tell you to fuck off, and you _kill my sister?_", He yelled inches away from her face.

"Shane I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was in the house!", Monica said, on the verge of crying. Shane actually punched her. Right in the face, before the cops restrained him.

"She killed my sister!", He kept yelling over and over, his eyes red with tears. Everything got drowned out when the paramedics came over to take her body.

"_I love you_.", I whispered, tears rolling down my face. "_I'll always love you_.", I said and stood, walking away.

I would never love someone the same again_, forever broken._


End file.
